Ninjago ToD for my spinoff
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: It's my first time on and I want to start my new account by hosting a Ninjago truth or dare game!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

ToD Ninjago

AmberDS: Hello audience! I'm Amberdiamondswords or AmberDS for short. You might recognize this name because I've sent a couple dares to some other authors (I was half asleep when I sent them in). But now I'm an author! ALRIGHTY THEN, let's get this started! *Snaps fingers which is weird because I have a Lego hand. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Sensei, Garmadon, Misako and Nya appear.*

Kai: Where are we…wait…OH GOD DON'T TELL ME!

AmberDS: Welcome to the Diamond Truth or Dare Game!

Jay: Diamond? Hey…wait a minute! You're the girl who sent those tickle dares!

AmberDS: YES I KNOW! I COVERED IT ALREADY! Sorry Zane…

Zane: It's alright, I did not mind at all

AmberDS: That's my nindroid J

Kai: Can we just get this over with?

AmberDS: (Listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons)

Kai: HEY!

AmberDS: Huh? No no no, Kai. Truth or dares start in the NEXT chapter, so HOLD YOUR LEGO PANTS ON!

Kai: Well then!

Cole: Wait, NEXT CHAPTER!?

AmberDS: Yep! Though I need my Diamond Swordians to send some truths and dares in.

Zane: Diamond Swordians?

AmberDS: That's what I call my people, my peeps, my bros, my buscuses, my dudes, my bromites, my brohams, my buddies, I can continue the list but I don't feel like it.

Cole: You're weird

AmberDS: Thank you Cole! Anyway, I need you my Diamond Swordians to help me kick off this game. This is my first time on , so I'm a noob. Remember, no inappropriate dares/truths! This is Amberdiamondsword, the Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

Jay: I wanna go home!

AmberDS: NO!

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2: Our first dares!

**What is up my Diamond Swordians? I'm Amberdiamondswords and it's 7:23 in the morning, I'm blasting Radioactive in my headphones, I'm reading those awesome dares you sent me, I leave for basketball at 9 until 12 and I'm ready to start daring.**

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Kai: Is there even a difference between a dare show and a diamond dare show?

AmberDS: Yes there is Kai; a Diamond Dare Show sounds way more AWESOME!

Kai: ….

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's start the dares!

Everyone: Ugh….

AmberDS *Pulls out gun* what was that!?

Everyone: 0_0 yay!

AmberDS: Okay, first dare is from KateDroz, who happens to be my best friend in real life! Zane, you must act like a duck for the rest of the chapter!

Zane: What kind friends do you have!?

AmberDS: AWESOME ONES!

Zane: *Opens arm panel and flips some switches* _Duck mode activated_

Jay: Zane…are you okay?

Zane: Quack!

AmberDS: Next one is from HicHaddockBTR. Cole had to get attacked by a Pikachu for the rest of the chapter.

Cole: And how do you suppose that you'll even get a Pikachu?

AmberDS: *Pulls out 3DS* Easy, since I LOVE Pokemon, I'll just do this.

*Opens DS and Pikachu comes out of it*

AmberDS: SICK HIM VOLTZ!

Voltz: Pika!

Cole: Oh crap

*Voltz chases Cole around*

Cole: AAAAHHHH! OW OW OW OW OW! AHHHH! YOU'RE CUTE BUT DEADLY!

AmberDS: Taught him everything he knows. Next up, Random Ninja Wizard Girl! Kai, go hug a cactus!

Kai: I don't wanna!

AmberDS: *Pulls out gun*

Kai: Hehe…just kidding…

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers and a cactus appears*

Kai: *Hugs it* T_T OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! There are some needles that are in a place that they should never be! Can someone help me?

AmberDS: Zane, should we help him?

Zane: Quack!

AmberDS: Sorry Kai

Kai: T_T

AmberDS: Next are some truths from Kia Flame. Jay, what's your worst fear?

Jay: Fear? HAHA! I'm not afraid of anything!

AmberDS: *Shows him a picture of a tarantula*

Jay: AAHHH SPIDER! PROTECT ME ZANE!

Zane: Quack!

AmberDS: Lloyd, who do like?

Lloyd: Well, looking at you…

AmberDS: *Pulls out gun* WRONG ANSWER BOY!

Lloyd: NYA! I LIKE NYA!

Jay: *Death glare*

AmberDS: Okay, this one came out as a rough translation, but I think it says: Nya do you like Kai or Jay better?

Nya: Well, Jay is my boyfriend and Kai is my brother…JAY!

Kai: Hey!

Jay: AWWWW YEAH!

AmberDS: Okay last dare is for AmberDS…WAIT WHAT!?

Everyone: HAHA!

AmberDS: RavenFromTeenTitans dares me to listen to Nightcore-Tale of Tongues…ALRIGHTY THEN! *Puts on headphones*

Everyone: ….

AmberDS: 0_0

Everyone: ….

AmberDS: *Takes of headphones* Well then…This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of the Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus , signing off!

Zane: Ugh…how long was I gone?

AmberDS: *Hugs Zane* TOO LONG!


	3. Chapter 3: The dares get more disturbing

**Hey what is up my Diamond Swordians? Amberdiamondswords here (duh). Now this chapter is gonna start differently so BE PREPARED! This chapter starts out backstage BEFORE the show starts. Why? Pff, you expect me to explain my logic? I DO NOT FOLLOW LOGIC. I DON'T LIKE IT, I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT! Anyway, here we go…**

-Backstage-

Worker #1: Hey, where's Amber? The show's about to start!

Intern: You expect me to know, the only thing she lets me know is how to cook and serve a triple cheese Totinos pizza.

Worker #2: I think Amber's talking with some kids on a school field trip over there.

Worker #1: *Walks over and finds Amber*

AmberDS: So pretty much, I can snap my fingers and make anything I want appear-

Worker #1: Ms. Diamondswords, we need you to-

AmberDS: *Jerks head to glare at worker* I AM TALKING TO CHILDREN!

Worker #1: 0_0 Y…yes…b-but the sh-show is about…t-to start…*pees pants*

AmberDS: Oh, sorry kids but this tour is over! Go on to the next studio

Children: Awwwwwww *leaves*

AmberDS: Now go and get yo self a new pair of pants that are not full of urine and get the prisoners…I mean guests

Worker #1: *Runs leaving a trail of urine, which the janitor slips on*

AmberDS: HAHAHA! Someone put that on my future Youtube channel!

Camera Man: I didn't record that…

AmberDS: YOU'RE FIRED!

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Truth or Dare show!

Jay: What took you so long?

AmberDS: I WAS TALKING TO CHILDREN AND FIRING CAMERA PEOPLE!

Everyone: 0_0

AmberDS: Know, if all the morons are done talking, I shall continue…WITH THE DARES

Everyone: *Sigh*

AmberDS: *Pulls out a diamond sword* you wanna start again!?

Everyone: YAY!

AmberDS: First on is for…Kai. AND IT'S A TRUTH!

Kai: Oh-no…

AmberDS: From Swordian HicHaddockBTR, Kai do you still wear diapers?

Kai: OF COURSE NOT!

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers and pants Kai*

Kai: *Looks down to see him wearing a diaper* MY BOXERS!

Jay: Oh my brick!

Cole: AHH!

Zane: I did not need to see that

Lloyd: I can see why you weren't the green ninja now…

Nya: Gross!

Sensei: Oh my…

AmberDS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: YOU PUT THOSE THERE!

AmberDS: I DID IT FOR MY SWORDIANS!

Kai: *Runs to the bathroom to change*

AmberDS: Now, from swordian Random Ninja Wizard Girl. Cole, wear your suit inside out, armor and all.

Cole: Okay…but do I change out here or…

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers and Cole's suit is inside out*

Cole: The armor…it's hurting me…badly

AmberDS: Awww…that's too bad. NEXT UP IS MY OWN DARE FOR JAY!

Jay: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

AmberDS: I dare you to…shove French Fries into a beehive!

Jay: T_T I hate my life *Goes to McDonalds and buys French fries, then finds a beehive* It's okay little bees, this is a treat from me… *Bees get angry and attack him* OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW I'M SORRY, IT WAS A DARE!

AmberDS: Zane, I'll give you a break this chapter

Zane: :D

AmberDS: Last dare is for Cole and Kai

Kai and Cole: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: Dress as women and run around town yelling "We are women ninja!"

Kai and Cole: T_T *dress as women and run around town* WE ARE WOMEN NINJA!

Girl: YEAH, GIRL POWER!

AmberDS: Well, that's it for this chapter! By the way, the theme for the next chapter is TORTURE! So send in some truths and dares that will torture them!

Jay: But no tickle torture!

AmberDS: Okay Jay, no tickle torture (lolz I'm lying) This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of the Diamond Swordness , pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


	4. Chapter 4: Kai's punishment

**What's up my Diamond Swordians? Amberdiamondswords here (again, duh) with another addition of Ninjago Truthor Dare. Also I have a message at the end of this chapter so BE PREPARED! Now let's get on with the show...**

-Backstage-

AmberDS: _I'm waking up._ _I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems grow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. I'm radioactive, radioactive! I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

Kai: Stop singing that song!

AmberDS: Why should I hothead?

Kai: It's getting annoying!

AmberDS: Have you heard Radioactive by Imagine Dragons?

Kai: Well…no but.

AmberDS: BUTTS ARE FOR POOPING! *Puts headphones on Kai*

Kai: -_-

AmberDS: …..

Kai: 0_0

AmberDS: :)

*5 minutes later*

AmberDS and Kai: _I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems grow. Welcome to the new-_

Worker #1: Ms. Diamondswords, good news!

AmberDS: You have pants that aren't full of urine?

Worker #1: ….That and your Diamond Truth or Dare show has reached 200 viewers in 24 hours!

AmberDS: Oh…my…Tobuscus! I have and idea!

Worker #1: What is it?

AmberDS: EVERYONE, PLACES, STATIONS, AREAS OF WORKAGE! WE'RE STARTING THE SHOW!

Worker #1: Right now!?

AmberDS: Yes we are…*checks name tag* Frank!

Frank: Yes, Ms. Diamondswords!

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Truth or Dare Show my swordians!

Jay: Uh…is Kai okay?

Kai: *Listening to Radioactive*

AmberDS: What the*takes MP3*

Kai: HEY! YOU STUPID… MUSIC ADDICT!

AmberDS: :(

Cole: Oh-no…Kai what you done!?

Zane: This will not end nicely

AmberDS: Alright Kai, you think I'm a stupid music addict? Well, let's start the dares…WELL WHAT DO YA' KNOW!? The first one is for Kai.

Kai: What did I _do_?

AmberDS: From swordian Alysuscus, Kai must listen to "I Can Swing My Sword"

Kai: Doesn't seem so bad

AmberDS: For 100 hours

Kai: Aw crap *Puts on headphones*

AmberDS: While Kai is busy with his punishment… I mean dare, we'll move on to the others. From swordian wakkowarnerlover1, Cole must slap Nya and Jay can't do anything about it!

Cole, Nya, and Jay: WHAT!?

AmberDS: *Pulls out diamond sword*

Cole: *Repeatedly slaps Nya*

Nya: OW OW OW OW OW OW

Jay: *Grabs a stress toy and starts squeezing it*

Cole: Can I stop now!?

AmberDS: Ugh…fine!

Jay: *Chases after Cole*

Cole: AAAHHH! IT WAS A DARE, I'M SORRY!

AmberDS: *Grabs Jay* Jay, he's right! It wasn't his fault and you shouldn't be chasing him!

Cole: Thank you Amber!

AmberDS: CHASING COLE IS VOLTZ'S JOB! GO GET HIM BOY!

Voltz: Pika! *Runs after Cole*

Cole: AHHH!

AmberDS: Kai, how are you doing?

Kai: 0_0

AmberDS: K-Kai?

Kai: 0_0

Zane and Lloyd: *looks bored*

AmberDS: Next dare is from…ME! And it's for Zane and Lloyd

Zane and Lloyd: T_T

AmberDS: I dare you two to ride The Gatekeeper at Cedar Point!

Lloyd: Yay!

Zane: ….okay?

*At Cedar Point*

Worker: Next in line!

Lloyd: Me and my friend are together

Worker: 0_0 whoa, Lego people….

Lloyd and Zane: ….

Worker: 0_0

Lloyd and Zane: * Walk past worker and gets on ride*

Lloyd: Hey Zane, doesn't this ride go through two key hole?

Zane: That is correct

Lloyd: Are…are we gonna fit through them?

Zane: My computers show a 6% chance of injury

Lloyd: That's amusement for ya'

*Gatekeeper starts going, Lloyd screams like a girl. Ride ends and Zane carries Lloyd back to the studio*

AmberDS: Oh hey guys, how was it?

Zane: It was enjoyable

Lloyd: 0_0

Everyone: …..

Lloyd: 0_0 …..I think….I think I'm gonna lie down…

Cole: Okay, I've had enough! WHO KIDNAPS PEOPLE, KEEPS THEM HOSTAGE, AND DARE THEM TO DO HUMILIATING THINGS!?

AmberDS: *Gets in Cole's face* **_ME_**

Cole: -_- whatever

AmberDS: Hey, wait a minute, where's Voltz…and your pants?

Cole: YOUR STINKIN' MOUSE ATE THEM!

Voltz: *nom nom nom*

Everyone but Cole: AAAWWWWWW

Cole: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

AmberDS: I think Cole's getting grumpy so I'll end the show now. AFTER the next 97 hours.

*97 hours later*

Kai: *throws off headphones*

AmberDS: Wwwwweeeeeeellllllll….how was it?

Kai: *Passes out*

AmberDS: Yep, exactly what I expected. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**Hey guys, I have a Youtube ad for ya'. My brother told me about his friends channel ScorpioDusk, and his Random Idiots series. I watched it and almost DIED of laughter. So, if yo bored and on the internet, look up "ScorpioDusk random idiots" there are 7 of them so be prepared. And if you want to see Slenderman play an air guitar, look up "ScorpioDusk CNR" Hope you like it! Also check out my new story called "Not What She Seems to Be" Later my Swordians! ******


	5. Chapter 5: I need dares!

-Backstage-

Frank: *knock knock* Ms. Diamondswords, it's time for the show to start!

AmberDS: I'll…I'll…be out there in a second *comes out of dressing room*

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, are you okay?

AmberDS: Yeah, I…I just got done watching ScorpioDusk's Random Idiots series again…

Frank: ...yeah, well the show is about to start but….

AmberDS: BUTTS ARE FOR FARTING! I'm sorry Frank, what were you about to say?

Frank: There had been a shortage of dares…

AmberDS: WHAT!?

Frank: Yeah, only one person sent in a dare for chapter 5

AmberDS: Well…MORE DARES FROM ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frank: 0_0

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Everyone: Ug…YAY!

AmberDS: That's what I THOUGHT! Anyway, sadly we have only one dare

Everyone: CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!

AmberDS: Which means you'll be getting more dares from ME

Everyone: ….AHHHHHHH!

Jay: *Jumps out window*

AmberDS: From swordian Alysuscus, I get to choose who gets to ride a display bike at Wal-Mart and say that they're taking it for a test drive! And I pick…*drum roll*

Everyone: D:

AmberDS: ALL OF YOU! Even Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu

Garmadon: Yay! People are paying attention to me!

AmberDS: No they're not, so first to go is Kai!

Kai: Son of a…*goes to Wal-Mart and rides a display bike around*

Manager: Hey, what do you think you're doing!?

Kai: I'm taking this bike on a test drive!

AmberDS: Jay's next!

Manager: Hey, you!

Jay: Don't mine me; I'm just taking this for a test drive!

AmberDS: Let's see it Cole!

Manager: Another one!?

Cole: I saw it and now I'm testing it!

AmberDS: Zane!

Manager: You too!?

Zane: Sorry sir, but I'm just testing this bicycle!

AmberDS: Lloyd, go for it!

Manager: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KID!?

Lloyd: What's your problem, asking me questions while I'm test driving this!?

AmberDS: Sensei, let's go!

Manager: An old man!?

Sensei: That's right sucka! I'm test driving a bike for 10 year olds!

AmberDS: You too, Misako and Garmadon!

Manager: What in the world!?

Garmadon: What, two old people can't test drive a bicycle for kids these days!?

AmberDS: Nya!

Manager: Hey lady, get off of that!

Nya: Don't tell me how to test drive a bike!

AmberDS: And finally…me

Manager: What do you think you're doing little girl!?

AmberDS: I'm test driving this bike and I am disappointed with it! *throws bike out window* I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT!

Manager: 0_0

-Back at the studio-

AmberDS: Well that was fun!

Kai: We each had to pay $250 for a police fine!

AmberDS: And I should care because….?

Kai: -_-

Zane: I'm going to jail

Everyone: WHAT!?

Zane: I can't pay my fine

*Police knocks the door down*

Cop #1: Where's the nindroid!? We're taking him to jail

AmberDS: _Over my dead sword _*Pulls out diamond sword*

Cop #2: Whoa

AmberDS: Stay back, STAY BACK!

Cop #1: Okay were going!

AmberDS: Wait! *Snaps fingers and $250 dollars appear* this should cover the charges.

*Police run out of studio*

AmberDS: Well, that takes care of that

Everyone 0_0

AmberDS: …what?

Zane: What could I do to repay you for that deed in which saved my robotic butt?

AmberDS: Easy…LET ME DARE YOU!

Zane: T-T why did I even open my mouth?

AmberDS: Zane, I dare you to…eh I got nothing for you, so I'll truth ya. If you were human, what would you do first?

Zane: Fall in love :)

AmberDS: WRONG, IT'S USE THE BATHROOM AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!

Kai: 0_0 I'm still shocked from the cops…

AmberDS: Okay, this air time has been TERRIBLE, I'M ENDING THE SHOW! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**Hey my swordians, sorry that his chapter was kind of terrible, but I'm holding my head high and I'm gonna keep marching forward! I SHALL NOT GIVE UP! So send in those dares/truths!**

**Also, to make things easier…presenting ScorpioDusk!**

**(If it doesn't come up as a link, if you want to just type it in to the search bar) **


	6. Chapter 6: Cole hates everything

-Backstage-

Frank: Oh dear…oh my…oh my Tobuscus…

AmberDS: Yo Frank, chill yo biscuits and tell me what's up yo butt! *Drinks grape soda*

Frank: WE HAVE NO DARES!

AmberDS: *Spits out soda* OH MY TOBUSCUS!

Frank: I know it's a tragedy!

AmberDS: NOT THAT, I SPAT OUT MY SODA! *Licks it off the floor*

Frank: 0_0 ….yeah, well what are we going to do?

AmberDS: Hmmm….*puts on headphones*

Frank: ?

AmberDS: Thinking music!

_Do you like my sword sword_

_Sword my diamond sword_

_You cannot afford ford, for my diamond sword sword_

_Even if you could could, I have a patent…_

AmberDS: I'VE GOT IT!

Frank: …..?

AmberDS: Just start the dang show

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Cole: Isn't it a TRUTH or dare show?

AmberDS: Isn't it TIME for you to shut up?

Cole: -_-

AmberDS: Now then, I have an announcement…we have received NO dares

Everyone: CELEBRATE GOOD TIME COME ON!

AmberDS: NOT SO FAST!

Everyone: *stops dancing*

AmberDS: I have a new idea *pours grape soda in a diamond mug with a sword imprint*

Kai: And that would be…?

AmberDS: You guys can dare…**_ME_**

Everyone: WHAT!?

AmberDS: I've been soooooo bored, so now my swordians can dare me!

Kai: So, what does that have to do with this chapter?

AmberDS: I've been daring you guys too much, so I'm giving you the ONCE IN A LIFETIME chance to dare me

Everyone: :O

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN! Who's first?

Jay: I dare you to take your pants off!

AmberDS: *Takes off pants*

Everyone: AAAHHHHH! JAY!

Jay: I didn't think she'd actually do it!

Kai: Ugh, I dare you to put your pants back on!

AmberDS: *Puts pants back on*

Cole: Okay, once in a lifetime chance. I dare you to-

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, we have dares! *Hands AmberDS a card*

AmberDS: AAWWWW YEAH! I told you I could depend on my swordians!

Everyone: T-T

AmberDS: From swordian wizard101, a bunch of dares!

Everyone: NNNOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: JAY DON'T JUMP OUT THAT WINDOW!

Jay: *Walks away from window*

AmberDS: Kai, act like a dog for the rest of the chapter

Kai: I hate my life

AmberDS: THAT IS NOT WHAT A DOG SAYS!

Kai: *Gets down on all fours* BARK BARK

AmberDS: *Puts dog food into a bowl* I want this gone by the time this chapter ends!

Kai: T-T bark bark…..*goes to the corner with dog food*

Jay: I bet my dare is eat nachos or kiss Nya, my fans love me!

AmberDS: You have to get stuck by lightning

Jay: Why do I even bother opening my mouth…?

AmberDS: *Hands him a metal pole*

Jay: What's this for?

AmberDS: This *snaps finger, lightning strikes Jay*

Jay: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW WHERE DID THIS LIGHTNING COME FROM!?

AmberDS: What, you think I put Voltz back in my game?

Voltz: Pika pika!

Cole: YOU ATE MY PANTS!

Voltz: Pika! *farts*

AmberDS: That's his way of saying that he doesn't give a crap

Cole: -_-

Voltz: *Sits on AmberDS's shoulder*

AmberDS: Lloyd, you must act like a cat for the rest of the chapter

Lloyd: Meow, meow…excuse me, but where's the bathroom?

AmberDS: *Takes a box and pour sand into it* Here ya go

Lloyd: T-T *goes into corner with Kai*

Kai: Nuh-uh, I ain't watching you take a dump in a box!

Lloyd: WELL THEN!

AmberDS: That box full of sand is about to become Sleeping Turd Dunes

Cole: Okay, even I admit that was pretty funny

AmberDS: Well I'm glad I got you in a good mood, because next dare is for you to wrestle an alligator

Cole: …WWWHHHHYYYYYYY!?

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers, alligator appears* Go into the other room

Cole: *Walks into other room with alligator*

AmberDS: Zane, _OPPA GANGNAM STYLE_! And I think I'll join you!

Zane: *Turns humor switch on* let's do this thing!

Zane and Amber: *Does Gangnam Style like two freaking bosses because they're awesome*

AmberDS: Last dare, Sensei and Misako have to kiss in front of Garmadon

Garmadon: T-T

Sensei Wu: SCORE! *Makes out with Misako*

AmberDS: You two do that while I check on Cole *walks over to other room and Cole's not there* HEY WHERE'S COLE!?

Alligator: *Shrugs*

AmberDS: *Pulls out diamond sword* you know, a gator sword handle could be awesome

Alligator: *Barfs up Cole*

Cole: *gasp* ….I HATE EVERYTHING!

AmberDS:*Pulls Cole out of the room* Go take a shower, you smell like butt

Cole: *storms off*

AmberDS: I think that's enough for this chapter. Remember my swordians, send in those truths/dares, check out ScorpioDusk's Youtube channel, and keep being awesome. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


	7. Chapter 7: Derpy Jay

-Backstage-

Frank: Good morning Ms. Diamondswords

AmberDS: Yeah, yeah hi Frank *pours coffee in a diamond mug*

Frank: Uh, aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?

AmberDS: Aren't you a little old to be worrying about it?

Frank: I'm 27

AmberDS: Yeah, well I'm awesome, deal with it *sips coffee* oh by the way, I need you to bake me a cake

Frank: What for?

AmberDS: FOR SOMETHING FUNNY, WHAT DID YOU THINK IT WAS FOR!?

Frank: Y..yes M-Ms. Diamondswords…INTERN, GO AND BAKE A CAKE!

AmberDS: I'm surrounded by idiots

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Cole: *sniff sniff* I smell cake, IS THERE A CAKE IN HERE!?

AmberDS: Yes there is Cole *Pulls out cake* my staff made it just for you

Cole: :'D really?

AmberDS: NO! *throws cake out window*

Cole: :'O

Kai: What the heck!?

Zane: That was not very polite

Jay: What's wrong with you!?

Lloyd: That was mean

Sensei: Indeed

Misako: Why would you do that?

Garmadon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cole: T-T why!?

AmberDS: Ah, quit your crying Cole…CAUSE WE HAVE SOME DARES!

Everyone: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: SHUT YO FACES! First dare is from swordian AnnaJulian…

Jay: Hey Zane, she has the same last name as you!

AmberDS: No you idiot! Her last name is spelled with an "a" Zane's is spelled with an "e"!

Jay: Oh…

AmberDS: Speaking of Zane, this dare is for Zane

Zane: Oh-no…

AmberDS: You have to eat this banana! *banana falls from the sky and hits Zane in da FACE*

Zane: OW! Where did that even come from?

AmberDS: The dare said that a random banana would hit you in the face. NOW EAT IT NINDROID!

Zane: :( *eats banana*

AmberDS: Next is a butt load of dares from swordian wizard101 again!

Everyone: OH-NO!

AmberDS: Jay, get back in your chair

Jay: *walks away from window*

AmberDS: To punish you Jay, we'll start with your dare!

Jay: T-T

AmberDS: Jay you must…act like Derpy?

Jay: What does that mena?

AmberDS: I don't know, just sat derp for the rest of the chapter

Jay: Derp

AmberDS: Zane, YOU GOTTA MAKE ME A SANDWICH!

Zane: Fine, what do you want?

AmberDS: EGG SALAD!

Zane: *walks into kitchen*

AmberDS: Yay, I'm getting lunch from a nindroid :)

Kai: Can I have a sandwich too?

AmberDS: NO! Next dare is for Lloyd…come here

Lloyd: *walks over and AmberDS whispers in his ear* Really?

AmberDS: Yep all you have to do is bring me my grape soda from the changing room

Cole: Why did you have to whisper it?

AmberDS: BECAUSE IT'S A PRIVILEGE TO TOUCH MY STUFF!

Lloyd: *Walks into other room and comes out two minutes later with a grape soda*

AmberDS: Thank you very much. Uh Kai, looks like you peed your pants

Kai: What? No I didn't!

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers and Kai's pants become wet* Oh yes you did, now go put on some new undies and pants!

Kai: I hate you…*storms out*

AmberDS: 3…2…1…

Kai: AAAAAHHHHHHH! *Runs out of dressing room* THERE'S HOT SAUCE IN MY UNDERWEAR!

Lloyd: JAY DID IT!

Jay: Derp!?

Kai: *Runs after Jay*

Jay: DERP, DERP DERP!

AmberDS: ALRIGHT, BREAK IT UP YOU TWO! *breaks up Jay and Kai with diamond sword*

Kai: :(

Zane: Here's your sandwich *hands sandwich to AmberDS*

AmberDS: *Eats sandwich* Thanks Zane, no more dares for you until the next chapter

Zane: :D

AmberDS: Next dare is for Cole, do the moon walk like in episode 23!

Cole: Alright, you wanna check out my moves? *Does the moon walk like Michael Jackson, but backs into something* what did I just hit?

AmberDS: Uh…something that you don't like

Voltz: PIKA PIKACHU! *electrocutes Cole*

Cole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: *picks up Voltz* that's enough killing today little buddy. Next up is a dare for Garmadon, come here evil lord.

Garmadon: *walks over to AmberDS*

AmberDS: You need to *whispers dare*

Garmadon: *Sits down and lets out a large fart* MISAKO DID IT!

Misako: You piece of…

AmberDS: Whoa Misako, save the anger for this next dare. You get to slap Garmadon for no apparent reason.

Misako: *Slaps Garmadon*

Garmadon: OW!

Sensei: HAHAHA!

AmberDS: Cole guess what! The cake I threw out the window was recovered *pulls out the cake*

Cole: YAY!

Voltz: *Eats cake*

Cole: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: Well, time to wrap this up. Remember: send in those dares, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube channel, and keep being awesome. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


	8. Chapter 8: Introducing Harry and others

-Backstage-

AmberDS: *Connects her 3DS to a machine*

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, what are you doing?

AmberDS: Using my Re-Animator 2000 to bring my Pokémon to life

Frank: Oh, well then- WAIT WHAT!?

AmberDS: Voltz was just step one; I want my viewers to be able to dare the ninja with my Pokémon.

Frank: 0_0

AmberDS: Okay, it's all done!

Frank: …..it didn't work

AmberDS: No it did, it just takes a while for them to animate into the real world.

Frank: I work for a psycho

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Kai: *sigh*

AmberDS: Aww, what's wrong Kai? Sad that you didn't get any dares?

Kai: No, you just make me so- wait what did you say?

AmberDS: You didn't get any dares, you get the chapter off

Kai: :'D

AmberDS: Instead, you get to play with Voltz!

Kai: D':

Voltz: Pikachu! *Chases Kai around*

AmberDS: Aww, they're painfully bonding…ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's start the dares! We have a list of dares from AnimeLover1321. Cole is first…and we need Voltz!

Cole: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S! Voltz, come here boy!

Voltz: *Runs over*

AmberDS: Okay, we need Harry!

Cole: Who's Harry?

AmberDS: Oh, he's my Blastoise. But the dare calls for a Squirtle, so I need to get Harry from his early years. *Pulls out 3DS and opens it. A Squirtle comes out*

Harry: Squirtle!

Cole: NOT ANOTHER ONE!

AmberDS: Harry and Voltz DO YO STUFF!

Squirtle: *Uses Water Gun to get Cole wet*

Voltz: *Uses Thunderbolt*

Cole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: *sniff sniff* It smells like fried Cole in here

Cole: *cough* yeah…extra crispy *turns into a pile of ash*

AmberDS: Don't worry Cole, I'll help you. Zane, can you help me with something?

Zane: Certainly *walks to kitchen with AmberDS and comes back with a cake*

Cole: CAKE! *Magically turns back into a person*

AmberDS: Go ahead and eat it!

Cole: YAY! *Reaches out for the cake*

Zane: *Smashes head into the cake and kicks on the floor*

AmberDS: *Throws remains out the window* that was Zane's dare

Cole: :'O

AmberDS: Jay, go jump out that window!

Jay: No problem! *Jumps out window* WAIT, WHERE'S MY AIRBAG!?

AmberDS: THE DARE WAS FOR YOU TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AND GET A CONCUSSION!

Jay: YOU JEEEEEEEEEERK! *Slams into sidewalk*

AmberDS: Frank, bring him up!

Frank: Okay!

Nya: Are there any dares for me?

AmberDS: Yes, but first give me $5

Nya: *gives AmberDS $5* …well?

AmberDS: Oh, that was the dare. You had to give me $5

Nya: Oh…

AmberDS: ….ANYWAY! Lloyd, you have to pinch a bear!

Lloyd: W…where do I find a bear?

AmberDS: Right here! *snaps fingers and a bear appears*

Lloyd: *pinches bear*

Bear: RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: I got $10 on the bear!

Bears: *Attacks Lloyd*

Lloyd: AAAAAAHHHHHHH HELP ME!

Voltz: *Cracks knuckles, walks up to the bear and slaps it* PIKA PIKACHU!

Bear: Rawr :'( *walks out of studio*

AmberDS: You go Voltz! *High fives Voltz* was that awesome or what Cole?

Cole: :'O

AmberDS: C-Cole?

Cole: :'O

Zane: *Wipes cake from his face* He seems to be in shock from the cake accident

AmberDS: Aww, that's too bad

Kai: That's kinda harsh isn't it?

AmberDS: Hey don't forget, episode two (Home) you blamed Zane for the monastery getting burned down, you made fun of his apron, you called him weird on several occasions, and Zane saved yo life several times and you didn't even THANK him.

Kai: :(

AmberDS: You BETTER feel ashamed! Anyway, were at our last dare. *Snaps fingers and an anvil appeared above Garmadon and hits him on the head*

Garmadon: OOOWWW!

AmberDS: That was a fun dare!

Jay: Huh…what?

AmberDS: GREAT HE WOKE UP! Now I have to hear his voice again. Oh well…this is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**What is up my diamond swordians? I'm here with an announcement. You can now dare the ninja by making my Pokémon do stuff (Example: You can dare Voltz to electrocute Kai). Each Pokémon comes with ONE move. Here's the list of Pokémon:**

**Twilight the Charizard (Flamethrower)**

**Voltz the Pikachu (Thunderbolt)**

**Toby the Butterfree (Confusion)**

**Harry the Blastoise (Hydro Pump)**

**Venom the Arbok (Wrap)**

**Diggy Hole the Diglett (Dig) duh**

**Nala the Lucario (Aura Sphere)**

**Driller the Excadrill (Metal Claw)**

**Fluffy the Minccino (Tickle)**

**Queen the Serperior (Vine Whip)**

**You can use any of these guys in your dares! Lordess of Diamond Swordness signing off! (Thanks to AnimeLover1321 for the idea!) **


	9. Chapter 9: Voltz nom nom nom

-Backstage-

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, the show is about to start

AmberDS: My Tobuscus Frank, you look awful!

Frank: Yeah, Toby gave me a hard time. He used Confusion and threw me out the window

AmberDS: That's just his way of saying that he doesn't like you. He's a wild little nugget; I did name him after Toby Turner anyway. But I promise not to put you in anymore danger.

Frank:Thank you Ms. Diamondswords, do you need anything before the show?

AmberDS: Oh yeah! I need you to get Twilight, my Charizard, really mad.

Frank: T-T

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show! We have a butt full of interesting dares today!

Everyone: Ugh….

AmberDS: SHUT YO FACES! I think we're gonna get with it with the dares already. We have another list of dares from AnimeLover1321! Kai, have you met Twilight?

Twilight: CHAR!

Kai: Wow, that's one heck of a MANLY dragon, I wouldn't mind owning on of his kind!

Twilight: CCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRR! *Uses Flamethrower*

Kai: AAAAHHHHH! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH HIM!?

AmberDS: Kai…Twilight is a GIRL!

Kai: Oh…well you're gonna calm her down right?

AmberDS: Actually, the first dare says you have to stay in a room all alone with an angry Twilight.

Kai: OOOHHH-NNNOOOO!

AmberDS: INTO THE OTHER ROOM WITH YOU!

Kai: T-T *walks into other room*

AmberDS: Go on Twilight, beat him to a pulp

Twilight: CHAR! *walks into other room and slams the door*

AmberDS: They're gonna have lots of fun! Now we have two dares for Cole: Part 1 is from AnimeLover1321, and part 2 is from Firetail! Cole has to hang from the ceiling for the rest of the chapter!

Cole: And how do you suppose I do that?

AmberDS: Easy! *Whistles* QUEEN!

Queen: *Enters room* Perior!

AmberDS: Cole needs help sticking to the ceiling.

Queen: Perior! *Uses vines to grab Cole and hang from the ceiling*

AmberDS: Thank you Queen that will be all, now go eat Frank

Queen: Pior! *Leaves room*

Cole: Wait, what's part 2!?

AmberDS: Voltz gets to chew on your hair!

Cole: OH-NO!

Voltz: PIKA! *Jumps on Cole head and noms on his hair*

Cole: Get him off me!

Voltz: *nom nom nom*

AmberDS: Awww, you're bonding in a wrong way :) Now, next dare is for Zane. YO NINDROID ACTIVATE THAT CHICKEN MODE!

Zane: *Flips switch* _Chicken mode activated _

Jay: How ya-

AmberDS: STOP RIGHT THERE! Your dare is to not talk for the rest of the chapter! That's pretty funny isn't Zane?

Zane: Bok bok bok bok bok bok

Jay: T-T

AmberDS: Oooooh, I love this next dare! Nya, burp the alphabet!

Nya: Burping isn't very ladylike…

AmberDS: I burp all the time *grabs Jay and burps in his face*

Jay: XO

AmberDS: HAHAHAHA!

Nya: Errr….*burp* A…*burp* B…*burp* C…

AmberDS: This is taking too long *burp* DEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NOW I'VE BURPED MY ABC'S NEXT TIME WON'T YOU BURP WITH ME!

Everyone: 0_0

AmberDS: *pant pant* next dare is for Lloyd…you have to be glued to a toilet seat!

Lloyd: COME ON!

AmberDS: *walks into bathroom with Lloyd and puts super glue on the toilet seat* Here's a comic book in case you get bored

Lloyd *sits down* thanks…

AmberDS: *leaves*

-Backstage-

Frank: Ugh, I have to go BAD! *walks into bathroom*

Lloyd: Do you mind!? I'm trying to get some reading and dares done!

Frank: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

-On stage-

AmberDS: How ya holding up Cole?

Cole: TERRIBLE!

Voltz: *Nom nom nom*

AmberDS: FINAL DARE! We need Kai and Garmadon! *Whistles* TWILIGHT!

Twilight: *Enters room* CHAR!?

AmberDS: Twilight, where's Kai?

Twilight: *Licks lips*

AmberDS: Spit him out, you can eat Frank later if you want

Twilight: Char…*barfs up Kai*

Kai: *gasp gasp* WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS DRAGON!?

AmberDS: Aww, Kai that's just her way of saying that you're delicious. Anyway, last dare is Garmadon has to tape you to the wall

Kai: T-T I wanna go home

Garmadon: GET UP SO I CAN TAPE YOU TO DA WALL

Kai: *Stands against wall while Garmadon duct tapes him*

AmberDS: You guys done yet?

Garmadon: All done!

Kai: I…can't…breathe…

AmberDS: Aww…that's too bad. Well that's the show for today! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**Sup my swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with the reminders. The list of Pokemon you can dare with is located in Chapter 8, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube page, love Tobuscus, keep sending in those truths/dares, and keep being awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dareth enters

**Hey my swordians, I've gotten some complaints from an (anonymous) swordian about me being too mean in the show. I'm just saying that I'm not trying to be mean; I'm trying to be funny. But, I'll make a deal with you anonymous swordian, if 4 more sowrdians complain then I'll change my ways. Because I can't just change the style of the entire show because one swordian complained. BUT, I will show you an example of me being less mean in this chapter. I hope you'll understand, ALRIGHTY THEN enjoy the show!**

-Backstage-

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, come here quickly

AmberDS: *yawn* what do want Frank, Voltz eat you pants again?

Frank: No…at least not yet, but look at how many viewer you have!

AmberDS: 595+213=808…808 VIEWERS!?

Frank: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

AmberDS: Yes…chocolate covered hotdogs

Frank: Wha…nevermind

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Kai: *yawn* do we have to be up so early?

AmberDS: Here *hands Kai a Red Bull*

Kai: *Drinks* Ah….I feel weird…

AmberDS: Wait, do you literally-

Kai: *Grows wings and starts flying away* AH! HELP ME!

Jay: WHAT DO WE DO!?

Kai: CALL A SCIENTIST!

AmberDS: *Pulls out diamond sword and chops Kai's wings off* we don't need no scientist. WE GOT DIAMOND SWORDS ON OUR SIDE!

Kai: Thanks…I think *falls over*

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN! Let us start da dares! ANOTHER LIST FROM ANIMELOVER1321 YAAAAY!

Jay: Eh, I'm not even gonna bother jumping out the window

AmberDS: Good lightning ninja! *throws him a cookie*'

Jay: *nom nom nom*

AmberDS: First dare is a threesome involving Cole, Jay, and Lloyd.

Cole: I have

Lloyd: a bad feeling

Jay: about this

AmberDS: Aww, you're finishing each other's sentences. Now then, you have to listen to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen for 5 hours!

Cole, Lloyd, and Jay: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: Here are the headphones *gives them headphones*

Cole, Lloyd, and Jay: T-T

Zane: What do have to do for my dare?

AmberDS: Zane, it's not always about you…Voltz you wanna treat or Cole's pants?

Voltz Piku!

AmberDS: Then re-wire Zane with yo Thunderbolt!

Voltz: Pikaaa!

Zane: I'm going to leave now! *starts running away*

AmberDS: Get him Voltz!

Voltz: Pika! Pika Pikuuuuuu! *Uses Thunderbolt*

Zane: AAAAAHHHHHHH! *Falls to the floor*

AmberDS: Have at him little buddy!

Voltz: Pika! *Starts re-wiring Zane*

AmberDS: Good mouse I love you :)

Kai: I'm starting to get bored, give me something to do!

AmberDS: Well, you do have a dare

Kai: Let me guess, I have to let Twilight eat me, or to jump out the window?

AmberDS: *Hands Kai a diamond shovel*

Kai: What's this for?

AmberDS: You get to hit Garmadon with a shovel in retaliation for the duct tape in the last chapter.

Garmadon: What!?8

Kai: :D HAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU SWORDIANS! *Takes diamond shovel*

AmberDS: Alright fire ninja, 2 outs bases are loaded you're up to bat come we need this, let's get that home run let's knock em' out

Kai: BATTER UP! *Hits Garmadon with the shovel*

Garmadon: …

AmberDS: IT'S OUT OF THE PARK! DIAMOND DARES WIN!

Kai: That was awesome!

AmberDS: Yeah it was! *High fives Kai* Alright, next dare is for Sensei. You have to drink 5 gallons of water and you CAN'T go to the bathroom

Sensei Wu: HA! This will be easy *drinks water*

*3 minutes later*

Sensei Wu: May I use the bathroom!?

AmberDS: NO! Next up is Misako; you have to be locked in that closet!

Misako: That doesn't seem so challenging *walks into closet, but there are tarantulas, snakes, and bugs inside* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sensei Wu: Hey, you could have told her that there were insects in there!

AmberDS: She didn't ask! Anyway LAST DARE! *Snaps fingers and Dareth appears*

Dareth: Huh? Where am I?

AmberDS: The Diamond Dare Show! And you have been selected for a dare!

Dareth: Really, what is it?

AmberDS: Queen! Dareth needs some "help"!

Queen: Serperior! *Hangs Dareth on the ceiling with her vines*

Dareth: Ah, what are you doing!?

AmberDS: AnimeLover1321 said that I could use you as a human piñata! *Pulls out diamond bat*

Dareth: AAAAAHHHHHHH by the way I like your bat AAAAAHHHHHH!

AmberDS: Thank you *hits Dareth with the baseball bat*

Dareth: T-T

AmberDS: I know that I'm supposed to be nicer this chapter, but I'm just doing what the dare tells me to do. Let's check on Voltz and Zane, VOLTZ HOW'S IT GOING!?

Voltz: Pika…pi hehe…

Dareth: What did he say?

AmberDS: He said that he has no idea what he's doing. ANYWAY, let's wait for 2 hours

*2 hours later*

Cole: *Throws headphones* NEVER AGAIN! RIGHT GUYS!?

Jay and Lloyd: 0_0 J…just 5 m-more hours

Everyone 0_0

AmberDS: I think we'll end the show now. This is Amberdiamondswords, Loress of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**What did you think of the nicer me? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Oh, and you can dare Dareth now! Remember: Keep sending in those truths/dares, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube channel, check out the list of Pokemon you can dare with (located in chapter 8), love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. Lordess of Diamond Swordness signing off! **


	11. Chapter 11: Cole loses his taste in cake

-Backstage-

AmberDS: OH-NO! ON-NOOOO!

Frank: *knocks the door down* Ms. Diamondswords, what's wrong!?

AmberDS: I GOT BLOWN UP BY A CREEPER!

Frank: W…what!?

AmberDS: I'm playing Minecraft, and I got blown up by a creeper! MY DIAMONDS!

Frank: -_- Again…I work for a psycho

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show! We got a BUTT load of dares today. A LOT OF THEM!

Everyone: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: Oh, and welcome Dareth to the show

Dareth: It's great to be here…I think…are there any dares for me?

AmberDS: INDEED THERE IS! I got a list from AnimeLover1321 and hetalia-fangirl17.

Dareth: Yeah yeah, the Grand Sensei demands you to tell his dare.

AmberDS: :( No one commands me…alright Dareth, you have to go play with my Pokémon.

Dareth: Your Pokémon? You mean like your little electric mouse?

Voltz: Piku…

AmberDS: Exactly…Voltz, show him the others

Voltz: Piku, pika pi! *leads Dareth out of the room*

Kai: He's not in for a pleasant time is he?

AmberDS: Hehe no anyway, let's start the dares! WE have a single dare from swordian thorn garmadon. Kai, strip down to yo undies and run through the nearest mall screaming "THE GIANT GUMMY BEARS ARE COMING!"

Kai: WHYY…you know what, why do I even bother yelling "WHY!?"?

AmberDS: Also, you can ride Twilight to the mall!

Twilight: CHAR!

Kai: I take it back…WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? *Gets on Twilight's back*

AmberDS: You're clear for takeoff Twilight; give him the ride of a lifetime.

Twilight: Char!

Kai: Alright, easy girl…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: Bye!

Cole: How are we gonna see them?

AmberDS: Easy, I programmed camera robots to follow anyone doing dares outside the studio.

Jay: Hm, smart

AmberDS: INDEED I AM! Now let's watch… *snaps fingers*

*a giant HD TV appeared on the wall, showing Kai in his underwear*

Kai: *Sigh* Here we go…*starts running* THE GIANT GUMMYBEARS ARE COMING! THE GIANT GUMMYBEARS ARE COMING!

Guy: OH MY TOBUSCUS! *jumps out the window*

AmberDS: HAHAHA! Alright, moving on: Cole has to lose the ability to taste. *Snaps fingers*

Cole: Ah! What did you do to me?

AmberDS: I'll tell BUT FIRST! Would you like some cake? *pulls out cake* this is a gormet cake, voted best taste in the world. Dig in!

Cole: *Takes bite of the cake* Hey…I don't taste anything!

AmberDS: DUH! The dare was for you to lose your sense of taste

Cole: X'(

AmberDS: Also, you have to be tied to a pole by Garmadon!

Cole: What!?

Garmadon: HAHAHA! *Gets a rope*

AmberDS: *snaps fingers and a pole appears*

Garmadon: *Ties Cole to the pole (lolz, that rhymes)*

Cole: Can I at least have the rest of the cake?

AmberDS: Sorry Cole, Voltz already claimed it

Voltz: Pika! *Eats cake*

Cole: I hate that mouse…

AmberDS: Next dare is for Jay, you have to be pummeled by purple Pikmin! *Snaps fingers and 20 purple pikmin appear*

Jay: Wait, how do you know what those are?

AmberDS: I've played Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Though Olimar isn't my favorite (Pikachu is duh). PIKMIN ATTACK!

Jay: *Gets attacked by the pikmin* AHH THEY'RE CUTE BUT PAINFUL!

AmberDS: Just like you Voltz!

Voltz: Pika! *noms on cake*

AmberDS: Let's see how Dareth is doing! *giant TV goes to the other room with Dareth.

Dareth: Toby put Nala down! Queen don't eat Frank! *choke**cough* Venom let go of me! HAHAHAHA Fluffy knock it off! Diggy Hole stop making holes in the floor! Driller don't you touch a thing! I AM NOT ENJOYING THIS!

AmberDS: I'm…I'm so proud of my buddies X') ANYWAY, let us move on! Zane, I'm gonna push you off a cliff

Zane: Hey I'll push you off a cliff!

AmberDS: Dude, your dare is to jump off a cliff AND you will have a parachute

Zane: Oh…

-On top of a cliff-

AmberDS: Alright, on three…1…2…*pushes Zane*

Zane: YOU JEEEEEEEEEEERK! *Ignites parachute*

AmberDS: Now I just have to wait for him to come back up….I'm gonna go get a sandwich.

-On stage-

AmberDS: *eating an egg salad sandwich* Next dare is for Sensei, TOILET PAPER MUMMY TIME!

Sensei Wu: If I must *grabs toilet paper and uses Spinjitzu*

AmberDS: Well…

Sensei Wu: *Completely covered in toilet paper* did it just get warmer in here?

AmberDS: No Sensei, you just covered yo self in butt paper…next dare is for Jay! *Hands him a chocolate cake*

Jay: What's this for?

AmberDS: Eating, what did you think? But first *snaps finger*

Cole: …hey I can taste again! *Sees Jay eating a chocolate cake* HHEEEEEEEYYYY! GIVE ME SOME!

Jay: No!

Cole: *breaks free from the rope and chases Jay around*

Jay: AAAHHHHHH! *AmberDS steals the cake*

Cole: Don't you dare…

AmberDS: *throws cake out the window*

Cole: I'LL KILL YOU! *Charges at AmberDS*

Voltz: Piku! Pikaaaa chuuuuuuuuuuu! *Uses Thunderbolt*

Cole: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY I'M SORRY!

AmberDS: Time for our last dare, and it's for Garmadon! *pours a bucket of ice down his pants*

Garmadon: AAAAAHHHHHHH! COLDNESS DOWN MY PANTS! AAAHHHHHH!

AmberDS: That was a fun dare! That's it for this episode! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**Hey my swordians AmberDS here with the reminders AGAIN! Send in those truths/dares, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome! Lordess of Diamond Swordness signing off**


	12. Chapter 12: Jumpin' out windows

**I have a message at the end of the chapter!**

-Backstage-

AmberDS: FRANK! Frank Frank Frank Frank Frank Frank Frank!

Frank: *Busts through the wall* WHAT, WHAT'S WRONG!?

AmberDS: Okay, first of all, there's a door right there…

Frank: *Sees door and face palms*

AmberDS: And second of all, this show just scored 1,000 views!

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, that's amazing!

AmberDS: I smell a 1,000 Viewer Spectacular coming on, MAKE IT SO FRANK!

Frank: Right away ma'am, and sorry about the wall…

AmberDS: Eh, no harm done…it's just coming out of your paycheck

Frank: 0_0

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare show! I have great news to start with!

Jay: You're letting us go home!?

AmberDS: HAHAHAHAHA! Of course not! The Diamond Dare Show just broke 1,000 viewers!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Cole: People actually read this crap!?

AmberDS: *throws a cake out the window* Yes, Cole

Cole: :O I'll be quiet

AmberDS: So, we're actually gonna do something different to begin with. We actually have to do a favor for AnimeLover1321! *Snaps fingers and a dude appears*

Masaya: Huh? Where am I? Who are you?

AmberDS: Well, I don't know who you are, but I was told to do something like this! *Throws Masaya out the window* that was fun!

Kai: WHAT THE HECK MAN!? WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT WAS!

AmberDS: Neither will most of the audience, but AnimeLover1321 will be happy. Speaking of that particular swordian we have a list of dares from her!

Everyone: T-T

AmberDS: First of all: Zane, Jay, and Sensei do not have dares

Zane, Jay, and Sensei: :D

AmberDS: Let's start with Kai's dare!

Kai: Please tell me that it doesn't involve Twilight!

AmberDS: No, she's in Dareth's.

Dareth: :'O

AmberDS: Anyway! You have to let a scorpion sit on your shoulder for the rest of the episode. *Snaps fingers and a scorpion appears on Kai's shoulder*

Kai: EEP! Did you take the venom out of it?

AmberDS: Hehe, no :)

Kai: X(

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN, on to Dareth's dare! *whistles* Twilight!

Twilight: Char?

AmberDS: Hey Twilight, wanna use Dareth as a punching bag?

Twilight: Char, char!

Dareth: If it seems like I'm getting smaller, it means…I'M RUNNING AWAY!

AmberDS: *snaps fingers and some vines grabbed Dareth and hung him from the ceiling.*

Dareth: Oh crap

Twilight: Char! *Uses Dareth as a punching bag*

AmberDS: *sniff* I love it when people painfully bond…NEXT DARE is for Lloyd. Eat a dozen of habanero peppers!

Lloyd: Uhh…I don't like spicy things…that much

AmberDS: *opens Lloyd mouth and pour 12 peppers into it*

Lloyd: *Eats peppers* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH *breathes fire*

AmberDS: *Roasts marshmallows* Thanks Lloyd! Next dare is for Garmadon, SMASH YO HEAD INTO THE WALL!

Garmadon: *Smashes head into the wall* YEAH, FOOTBALL! *Jumps out the window*

AmberDS: 0_0 I actually didn't expect that…Nya and Misako, you have to fight a…Wollywog?

Nya: A what?

AmberDS: *On Google Images* It looks like a giant frog *snaps fingers and a Wollywog appears*

Nya and Misako: *Grab diamond swords* AAAHHHHH!

AmberDS: Cooooool :)

Cole: Are there any dares for me?

AmberDS: Uh, I didn't really get this…but I think you have to dunk a basketball using witchcraft or something.

Cole: *Takes basketball and poofs it into the basketball hoop* THIS IS TOO HARD! *Dunks basketball* YEAAAHH! I'M THE MAN! *Jumps out the window*

AmberDS: There's a lot of jumping out windows this chapter…I WANT A TURN! *Jumps out the window* WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kai: Who's gonna be the host now?

Voltz: Pika! Pika, Pikachu…pika piku Pikachu

Everyone: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: *Comes up the stairs* Aww, Voltz you can't be the host *picks up Voltz*

Jay: Thank Tobuscus

AmberDS: Because we're gonna bring out all the Pokémon in the next chapter!

Everyone: WHAT!?

AmberDS: I'll explain later. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**Hey my diamond swordians, I GOTZ US A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! For the 1,000 Viewer Spectacular, all Pokemon will be involved with the dares! Whether you add them, or I add them. Here's the list of Pokemon and the move that they can use:**

**Twilight the Charizard (Flamethrower)**

**Voltz the Pikachu (Thunderbolt)**

**Toby the Butterfree (Confusion)**

**Harry the Blastoise (Hydro Pump)**

**Venom the Arbok (Wrap)**

**Diggy Hole the Diglett (Dig)**

**Nala the Lucario (Aura Sphere)**

**Driller the Excadrill (Metal Claw)**

**Fluffy the Minccino (Tickle)**

**Queen the Serperior (Vine Whip)**

**So for every dare, there will be one of these guys involved. Reminders: Send in those dares, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube page, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. Lordess of Diamond Swordness, signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13: 1,000 Viewers Spectacular!

-Backstage-

AmberDS; *quietly singing* _Do you like my sword sword? Sword my diamond sword sword. You cannot afford ford, for my diamond sword sword. Even if you could could, I have a patent_

*Knock knock*

Frank: Ms. Diamondswords, are you ready?

AmberDS: *Comes out dressed in a diamond shirt and jeans* Yes I am

Frank: Oh, and Toby Turner is here

AmberDS: Alright, just put him in- WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Frank: Yeah, one of the dares call for Toby Turner…or Tobuscus in your case

Tobuscus: Hey, is this where I'm waiting at?

AmberDS: :O Y-y-yes Mr…Buscus *passes out*

Tobuscus: That's the reaction I usually get

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome to the Diamond Dare Show 1,000 Viewer Spectacular!

Everyone: BOOOOO!

AmberDS: You know…Twilight is just in the other room…

Everyone: YAY!

AmberDS: ANYWAY! For the celebration of the 1,000 Viewer Spectacular, every single dare will involve one of my Pokémon! Introducing Twilight the Charizard!

Twilight: CHAR!

AmberDS: Voltz the Pikachu!

Voltz: Pika! Pikachu!

AmberDS: Harry the Blastoise!

Harry: Blas!

AmberDS: Venom the Arbok!

Venom: Ark abok!

AmberDS: Nala the Lucario!

Nala: Luuucar!

AmberDS: Fluffy the Minccino!

Fluffy: Minccino!

AmberDS: Diggy Hole the Diglett who can say the word hole!

Diggy Hole: Diggy Diggy Hole!

AmberDS: Driller the Excadrill!

Driller: Cadrill!

AmberDS: And finally, Queen the Serperior!

Queen: Perior!

Cole: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!

AmberDS: You bet your bucket there is! And each of have a dare with at least one of them!

Everyone: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AmberDS: YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! And for so RUDELY interrupting me Cole, we'll start with your dare.

Cole: B…but…I…I LIKE YOUR OUTFIT!

AmberDS: Thank you, alright all of our dares are from AnimeLover1321 ONCE AGAIN! I LOVE THIS SWORDIAN! In fact I have an announcement involving AnimeLover1321. Your dares have created a total of 6 chapters in my Ninjago ToD, so YOU SHALL BE REWARDED! You know how I'm Lordess of Diamond Swordness, well I created a position of awesomeness just for those who have helped me with my chapters. I declare swordian AnimeLover1321 Royalness of Diamond Swordness! Applaud for the new royalty!

Everyone: NO!

AmberDS: DO IT!

Everyone: *Applaud for AnimeLover1321* YAY!

AmberDS: And now *drum roll* TIME FOR DA DARES. Once again, all of our dares are from Royalness of Diamond Swordness AnimeLover1321! First dare is for Cole, Voltz, Venom, and Harry!

Cole: WHAAAAT!?

AmberDS: Voltz, Venom, Harry! Go get him!

Voltz: Pikachuuu!

Harry: Blastoise!

Venom: Arbok!

Cole: *Runs away from the three Pokemon, until Voltz used Thunderbolt* I HATE POKEMON!

AmberDS: *Videotaping* Hehe

Zane: Um, should we continue with the dares?

AmberDS: Huh? Oh right, yeah. Next dare is for Jay, and it says jellyfish socks? Well, I don't have any jellyfish, but I do have VOLTZ!

Voltz: Piku?

AmberDS: *Points to Jay* SHOCK!

Voltz: Pika! Piikkaaaaaachuuuuuuuu! *Uses Thunderbolt on Jay*

Jay: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH HOW IS THIS HURTING ME!? AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: HAHAHA! Alright Voltz, now go torture Cole

Voltz: Pikachu!

AmberDS: Next dare is for Zane. *Whistle* Come here Fluffy my little puffball!

Fluffy: Minccino!

Zane: What does he do?

AmberDS: He'll show you, go Fluffy!

Minccino: Ccino! *Jumps on to Zane and starts tickling him*

Zane: HAHAHAHAHA!

AmberDS: Get comfortable Zane, this is a whole chapter thing

Zane: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

AmberDS: Looks like Kai, Nya, and Misako have the same dares. *Snaps fingers and Masaya appears again*

Masaya: What the heck?

Kai: Who is that again?

AmberDS: I DON'T KNOW a character from another fanfiction. I'm only reading what AnimeLover1321 put, NOW BEAT THAT GUY UP! TWILIGHT YOU TOO!

Twilight: CHARIZARD!

Masaya: *Gets burned by Twilight. Punched in the face by Kai, Nya, and Twilight. And AmberDS throws him out the window*

AmberDS: I LOVE THROWING PEOPLE OUT WINDOWS ON THIS SHOW! *Throws Jay out the window* HAHAHAHA!

Everyone: 0_0

AmberDS: Anyway, next dare is for Sensei. Twilight, dump him at the desert.

Sensei: WHAT!?

Twilight: CHAR! *Picks up Sensei and flies out the window*

*10 minutes later*

Twilight: Char!

AmberDS: Good girl! Next dare is for Dareth!

Dareth: Oh boy!

AmberDS: You're gonna be used for target practice for Nala and Driller!

Dareth: Oh-no

Driller: *Grabs Dareth* Cadrill drill!

Nala: Cario! *Uses Aura Sphere and hits Dareth in the face*

Dareth: I…dareth you to…release me X_X

Diggy Hole: Diggy?

AmberDS: Diggy Hole, you only have one command: DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!

Diggy Hole: Diggy diggy hole! *Digs holes*

AmberDS: How ya' holding up Cole and Zane?

Zane: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cole: *Squeezed by Venom* Not…good

AmberDS: We are on to our final dare! It is for Garmadon, Queen, and our special guest…Toby Turner!

Everyone: WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?

Tobuscus: Hello once again audience! Where we left off…I was invited to a Dare Show by AmberDS AND ARE THOSE GIANT LEGO PEOPLE!?

AmberDS: Yes they are Toby! Now let us continue with the dare! Queen, can you help by holding up Garmadon?

Queen: Perior! *Holds up Garmadon like Simba with her vines*

Tobuscus: It's the Circle of Life!

Garmadon: Shut up!

AmberDS: *Turns red* No one…tells Toby…to shut up *Hands Toby little diamond swords* Come on Toby hit the target, hit the target, three hits will get you three screams of pain from the dark lord, hit the target!

Tobuscus: *Throws diamond swords so it shows a "T" in Garmadon's armor* WHEEEEEW!

AmberDS: Ah, nice one!

Garmadon: T-T

AmberDS: Alright, time to call of my Pokémon. Voltz, Venom, Harry!

VVH: *Runs over*

Cole: *Gasp**gasp**passes out*

AmberDS: Fluffy!

Fluffy: *Runs over*

Zane: ha…haha…

AmberDS: Driller, Nala, Diggy Hole, and Twilight!

DNDHT: *Runs over*

Dareth: X_X

AmberDS: I'm so proud of all of you, my little murderers :) That's it for this episode! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**What is up my diamond swordians? AmberDS here just to recap! Congrats to AnimeLover1321 for being crowned Royalness of Diamond Swordness and thanks to all of you for the 1,000 views! Reminders: You can still dare with my Pokemon, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube channel/videos, keep sending in those dares, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome! Lordess of Diamond Swordness signing off!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hungry Hungry Twilight

-Backstage-

Frank: *Busts down AmberDS's door again* MS. DIAMONDSWORDS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

AmberDS: What, what's wrong!?

Frank: *Locks the door* It's Twilight, she's going insane and tried to eat me four time!

AmberDS: That's because I haven't fed her yet

Frank: WHY!?

AmberDS: She needs to be hungry for a dare later; I need you to put her in the room next to the stage.

Frank: _ *breaks clipboard*

-On stage*

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show! We have a BUTT LOAD of dares today! In fact, we have so many dares, I'm gonna do something different.

Cole: I have a bad feeling about this…

AmberDS: I'm gonna have you all do your dares at once!

Everyone: WHAAAT!?

AmberDS: Yep, now let's get started! We'll start with Kai, and you have one dare from Royalness of Diamond Swordness, AnimeLover1321!

Kai: I have a bad feeling that it involves-

AmberDS: KAI MUST FEED TWILIGHT!

Kai: I knew it…What does she eat?

AmberDS: Red ninja

Kai: 0_0

AmberDS: I'm just kidding! She eats meat *Hands Kai a bag of meat*

Kai: *Walks nervously into the other room* H-hey girl…I brought you some AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: 0_0

AmberDS: Ohoho, how unfortunate! Next set of dares are for Lloyd! *Snaps fingers and two portals open* Pick one Lloyd.

Lloyd: ….okay….*walks through left portal and finds himself in a kingdom made of candy* Oh my Tobuscus…

AmberDS: You get to eat the entire kingdom!

Lloyd: AAHHH! *Starts eating*

AmberDS: And, cue the hero…

Finn: Hey square dude, quit eating the Candy Kingdom! *Kicks Lloyd in the face*

Jake: You get outta here!

Lloyd: Amber! What do I do!?

AmberDS: Go through here *portal opens*

Lloyd: *Goes through the portal and finds himself at the North Pole* it's freezing out here!

AmberDS: That's because yo naked!

Lloyd: AH! *Covers himself with snow* doesn't really help with me being cold…

AmberDS: No it does not…NEXT DARE for Jay!

Jay: Oh-no…

AmberDS: *snaps fingers*

Jay: …my hands feel fuzzy…AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY AM I A PIKACHU!?

AmberDS: That was the dare! Aww…you're so cute! *Picks up Jay and starts petting him*

Jay: *purr purr purr*…STOP THAT!

AmberDS: Next dare is for Jay and Cole, *snaps fingers and Cole and Jay start shrinking*

Cole: What's happening!?

*Cole shrink down to the size of ants*

AmberDS: ahem…DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!

Diggy Hole: Diglett?

AmberDS: *points to Cole and Jay*

Diggy Hole: DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! *starts chasing Cole and Jay*

Cole and Jay: AAAAAHHHHHHH GIANT DIGGY HOLE!

AmberDS: This is gonna be fun!

Zane: Should we move on to my dare perhaps?

AmberDS: ANYTHING FO MY NINDROID! You have to be Harry's chew toy!

Harry: Blas?

Zane: Oh-no

Harry: Blastoise! *Starts chewing on Zane*

Zane: AAAHHHH!

AmberDS: No eating him

Harry: Blast….

AmberDS: Let's try Garmadon's dare next! *Hands him a 2-liter of Coke*

Garmadon: What is this for?

AmberDS: DRINKING DUH! You have to drink the whole thing and you can't burp.

Garmadon: Can't I just drink some of those? *Reaches for AmberDS's grape sodas*

AmberDS: If you come any closer, I will throw you out the window

Garmadon: *Starts drinking the Coke*

AmberDS: That's what I THOUGHT…Next is a dare for Sensei! *Snaps fingers and a toilet made diamonds appear* Whoops…hehe that's my toilet…*snaps fingers and a regular toilet appears*

Sensei: What do I need this for?

AmberDS: This! *Dunks Sensei's head into the toilet and flushes*

Sensei: *Comes out* AAAHHH! THAT WAS NOT VERY POLITE YOUNG LADY!

AmberDS: Hey, I'm only doing what the dare tells me to do!

Garmadon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uuurp *Covers mouth and tries not to burp*

AmberDS: And to end the episode, let's check on Kai *walks into the other room*

Twilight: CHAR! *Throws up Kai*

Kai: AAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S SOOO GROSS! I HATE THIS DRAGON!

Twilight: CHARIZARD!?

AmberDS: Let's end the episode now before things get ugly. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I GOTZ STUFFZ GOING ON! Anyway, here are the reminders: send in those truth/dares, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube videos, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome! Oh, and I'm gonna try this again. Next chapter theme is TORTURE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cliff jumping to the death

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner but I have an announcement. And before you start freaking out; no I am not canceling the show. I just need to tell you swordians that I'm taking a vacation (not allowed to say where) all next week and unless the campground has Wi-Fi…I CAN'T POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS UNTIL FRIDAY THE 28****TH****! But I will be posting chapters today. So if I don't update all next week, it's because I am unable to access . ANYWAY, enjoy the episode!**

-Backstage-

Frank: *busts through the wall* Ms. Diamondswords, the show is about the start!

AmberDS: What the- why did you just know my wall down?

Frank: Sorry Ms. Diamondswords, I'm just excited for my vacation and just relaxing

AmberDS: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA…WHOA…you actually relax?

Frank: …not often but yes

AmberDS: And what right do you have going on vacation, just leaving us like that?

Frank: I got permission

AmberDS: What idiot gave you permission to take a vacation?

Frank: You did

AmberDS: Fair enough…FRANK GATHER MY POKEMON

Frank: *sigh* yes ma'am

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Jay: I'm hungry

AmberDS: *Throws a sandwich at his face*

Jay: …thank you

AmberDS: Now then, today we actually have a theme! The theme is TORTURE

Kai: Huh, I thought that was theme the whole time

AmberDS: Well, we'll start with you smart mouth!

Kai: *Slumps in his chair*

AmberDS: Actually, you have no dares.

Kai: :D

AmberDS: You and the other ninja have one TOGETHER!

Kai and the other ninja: D:

AmberDS: You all have to jump off a cliff, fight each other, and the winner gets a pillow landing.

Zane: But what if we do not want to fight?

AmberDS: Sorry Zane, you're my favorite but a dare is a dare

Jay: Wait, why is HE your favorite, WHY ISN'T IT ME!?

Kai: Yeah!

Cole: What the brick!?

AmberDS: Here is the reason: Nindroid, need I say more?

Kai, Cole, and Jay: …..no

AmberDS: ALRIGHTY THEN! *snaps fingers and Lloyd, Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay appear over the side a cliff

Jay: Guys?

Ninja: Yeah?

Jay: We're not standing on anything are we?

Ninja: No *starts falling* AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Cole: *punches Kai in the face*

Kai: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Cole: We have to fight, remember!?

Ninja: Oh yeah…

Jay: *Starts choking Lloyd* sorry Lloyd

Kai: *Kicks Cole in the shin*

Zane: *Reading a book*

AmberDS: And the winner is…

Zane: *lands on pillows*

AmberDS: ZANE!

The other ninja: *falls to the ground*

AmberDS: They were so focused on killing each other that they forgot to kill Zane…WHICH I WOULD NOT ALLOW! *snaps finger and everyone is back at the studio* Let us move on to the next dare! Nya has to battle with Twilight and Harry against Ash Ketchum.

Twilight: CHARIZARD!?

Harry: BLASTOISE!?

AmberDS: NUH-UH, I AIN'T LETTING NO AMATEUR BATTLE WITH TWI OR HARRY! I shall battle Ash myself!

Nya: But the dare was meant for me!

AmberDS: Then I'll show exactly what would happen, *points to Nya*

Twilight: *uses Flamethrower*

Harry: *Uses Hydro Pump*

Nya: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS and Garmadon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *high five*

Jay: *turns red with anger*

AmberDS: Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes

*10 minutes later*

Cole: Well, how did it go?

AmberDS: *pulls out a diamond crown* I whooped him good :)

Jay: Nice

AmberDS: Next dare is for Misako and Garmadon! *snaps fingers and a giant hole appears*

Garmadon: What's that for?

AmberDS: This *kicks Misako and Garmadon down the hole*

Misako and Garmadon: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: Haha…bottomless pits are fun…ANYWAY on to the last dare *whistles*

Queen: Perior!

AmberDS: Queen, I need you to throw boulders at Sensei

Sensei: WHAT!?

Kai: Where are you even gonna get boulders

AmberDS: Oh, I already had the boulders prepared

*Giant boulders come out of the floor*

Everyone: OH MY TOBUSCUS!

AmberDS: Thanks you two!

Driller: Cadrill!

Diggy Hole: DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!

AmberDS: Queen *points to Sensei* THROW

Queen: Serperior! *Throws boulder at Sensei*

Sensei: *runs around the room* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *gets hit in the head*

AmberDS: Ouch, he's gonna feel that in the morning! Well, better wrap up the show now. This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


	16. Chapter 16: Cole stew

-Backstage-

AmberDS: *Eating Kraft mac and cheese*

Frank: *knock knock*

AmberDS: Don't you dare come through the wall!

Frank: *Comes through the window* Ms. Diamondswords

AmberDS: *face palms* Yes Frank?

Frank: I've been searching for fun activities to do while I'm on vacation…

AmberDS: You mean when I'm on vacation

Frank: W…w-what!?

AmberDS: Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm taking a vacation instead of you

Frank: WHAAAAAT!?

AmberDS: That's right, you get to stay here and I get to go to a drive movie and see Monsters University.

Frank: …*jumps out the window*

-On stage-

AmberDS: Welcome back to the Diamond Dare Show!

Kai: *sleeping*

AmberDS: Well, it doesn't look like everyone is present…Voltz, you know what to do

Voltz: *slowly nods* PikaaaaCHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Uses Thunderbolt*

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: How do you like your new alarm clock?

Kai: I'm not in favor for it

Voltz: PIKA!?

Kai: Okay, I'm not in favor of HIM

AmberDS: …ANYWAY! Time for the dares, first is for Jay!

Jay: Oh come on!

AmberDS: You have to be pushed into this hole full of water *a hole full of water appeared*

Jay: Uh, okay…who's gonna push me?

AmberDS: Who do ya think? *pushes Jay in*

Jay: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: How's the water?

Jay: *spits out water* it's pretty cold- OW! Something bit me!

AmberDS: Oh yeah, the water is infested with angry snapping turtles! And my Blastoise, Harry.

Harry: Blastoise! *bites Jay*

Jay: OW!

AmberDS: You two have a painful time! Next dare is for Zane, you have to be covered in bees for the rest of the episode! Sorry buddy….

Zane: T-T it's alright

AmberDS: *Snaps fingers and a colony of bees appears* Nindroid time guys…but be careful

Bees: BZZ BZZ!

AmberDS: Don't use that tone of buzz with me!

Bees: BZZZZ!

AmberDS: *Gasp* LEAVE MY EDUCATION OUT OF THIS! NOW GO GET ZANE!

Bees: *Lands on Zane*

Zane: Uh….uh…this…this is not okay…

AmberDS: Next dare is for Cole! *Starts stirring a pot on the stove*

Cole: *sniff sniff* What are you cooking?

AmberDS: My special stew I like to call "Cole Stew" *Pours stew into a bowl*

Cole: *Takes the bowl and eats the stew* Hmmm, interesting flavor…what's in it?

AmberDS: Oh nothing…just carrots, peas, cockroaches, snakes, and tarantulas

Cole: *Throws up* WHAT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

AmberDS: Not me, take it in with AnimeLover1321! Oh, and the bathroom is over there…

Cole: *Runs into the bathroom*

AmberDS: FRANK, GET THE JANITOR! Next dare is for Sensei! Go on into the other room old man!

Sensei: If I must *walks into the other room and it's full of skunks* Oh dear…

AmberDS: Wait for it…

Sensei: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

AmberDS: And boom goes the skunk's butt. ANYWAY…Last dare is for…oh, it's up to me. Me and Kai…

Kai: DANG IT!

AmberDS: Have to battle Raven and Starfire from Teen Titans. Alyuscus, you're lucky that I LOVE Teen Titans…but I hate Teen Titans Go…ALRIGHTY THEN let's fight. *Snaps fingers and Raven and Starfire appear

Starfire: What are we doing here?

AmberDS: THIS *punches her in the face*

Kai: I'm not allowed to punch girls…

AmberDS: Then I guess you're gonna die *punches Raven in the face* Better end now before things get ugly…This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!

**Hey guys, I'm gonna start a new thing. When you sens in your dares/ review. Tell me what your favorite line was from the chapter. Why? YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW!? IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY! ANYWAY, check out ScorpioDusk's YouTube videos, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. Loress of Diamond Swordness signing off!**


	17. Chapter 18: Exciting Announcement

HOLY CRAP GUYS HAVE i GOT BIG NEWS! My Youtube channel is up and I uploaded my first video! It's not exactly the best...video..in the world..but it's something? I have only one request PLEASE SUBSCRIBE! I want to beat ScorpioDusk at its own game. I'm gonna put this announcement in ALL my fan fictions, I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! How to view my video? Well the easy way is to go to Google- and looks up "Amberdiamondsword" (without the s at the end) go to my YouTube channel and I only have 1 video right now but I SHALL HAVE MORE! The camera is shaky because I'm walking and my camera is my 3DS...so yeah. So PLEASE check out my Youtube video! In the future I'm gonna be doing: Top 5 lists, Ninjago stuff, Pokemon stuff, Vlogs, and a funny series with my friends..or my "crew." GO TO YOUTUBE AND SUBSCRIBE MY SWORDIANS! I KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER LET ME DOWN! This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess or Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!


End file.
